epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sub:Feats/Zauber Feats
Ohne Voraussetzung Magic Initiate Choose a class: bard, cleric, druid, sorcerer, warlock, or wizard. You learn two cantrips of your choice from that class's spell list. In addition, choose one 1st-level spell from that same list. You learn that spell and, using this feat, can cast it at its lowest level. Once you cast it in this way, you must finish a long rest before you can cast it in this way again. Your spellcasting ability for these spells depends on the class you chose: Charisma for bard, sorcerer, or warlock; Wisdom for cleric or druid; or Intelligence for wizard. Mit Voraussetzung Arcane Charger * Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one cantrip When you use your action to Dash, you can cast a cantrip with a range of touch by using your bonus action. If you move at least 10 feet in a straight line and hit with your cantrip, you can either add a +5 bonus to the spell’s damage roll or push the target 10 feet away from you. Arms Booster * Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one spell. You can channel the power of your spells into an ally’s weapon. By touching a weapon and expending a spell slot of 1st level or higher as an action, the weapon becomes temporarily magical for a number of rounds equal to the level of the spell slot expended. The weapon counts as magical and gains a +1 bonus to damage rolls but gains no bonus to attack rolls. This effect ends when the duration expires, when you lose your concentration, or when you cast a spell that requires your concentration. You must complete a short or long rest before you can use this feat again. Battlecaster * Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one spell You are skilled at casting spells with a weapon in hand. * You can use a weapon that you’re proficient with as a spellcasting focus. * When wielding a magical weapon that you’re proficient with and that provides a bonus to hit and damage, you can also add that weapon’s bonus to damage rolls for spells you cast. * You gain proficiency with a simple or martial weapon of your choice. Elemental Adept * Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one spell When you gain this feat, choose one of the following damage types: acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. Spells you cast ignore resistance to damage of the chosen type. In addition, when you roll damage for a spell you cast that deals damage of that type, you can treat any 1 on a damage die as a 2. You can select this feat multiple times. Each time you do so, you must choose a different damage type. Merciful Caster * Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one spell. You are skilled at taking prisoners through the use of even deadly magic. When damage from one of your spells drops a creature to 0 hit points, you can choose to knock that creature unconscious instead of killing it. You must complete a long rest before merciful caster can be used again. Resolute Caster * Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one spell. Your magic takes on a life of its own when it matters most. Your spells with a duration of concentration remain in effect after you lose concentration until the start of your next turn. This is true whether you lost concentration from taking damage, from being knocked unconscious, or even from being killed. (In the case of your death, the spell ends at the point when your next turn would have begun, if you were alive to take it.) Ritual Caster * Prerequisite: Intelligence or Wisdom 13 or higher You have learned a number of spells that you can cast as rituals. These spells are written in a ritual book, which you must have in hand while casting one of them. When you choose this feat, you acquire a ritual book holding two 1st-level spells of your choice. Choose one of the following classes: bard, cleric, druid, sorcerer, warlock, or wizard. You must choose your spells from that class's spell list, and the spells you choose must have the ritual tag. The class you choose also determines your spellcasting ability for these spells: Charisma for bard, sorcerer, or warlock; Wisdom for cleric or druid; or Intelligence for wizard. If you come across a spell in written form, such as a magical spell scroll or a wizard's spellbook, you might be able to add it to your ritual book. The spell must be on the spell list for the class you chose, the spell's level can be no higher than half your level (rounded up), and it must have the ritual tag. The process of copying the spell into your ritual book takes 2 hours per level of the spell, and costs 50 gp per level. The cost represents material components you expend as you experiment with the spell to master it, as well as the fine inks you need to record it. Ritual Focus * Prerequisite: Ability to cast rituals either through a class feature, or the feat Ritual Caster You can spend 10 minutes centering your mental energy and creating a ritual focus. When you choose to do so, you can expend your ritual focus to create one of the following effects when casting the ritual version of a spell. * You can cast a ritual version of a spell without adding the additional 10 minutes to the casting time that’s normally required. * You can expend a spell slot one or more levels higher than the spell’s nominal level as you cast the ritual version of the spell, provided the spell allows that as an option. The ritual takes effect at the level of the expended spell slot instead of the minimum. * Some spells have additional, specific effects that you can invoke by expending your ritual focus. You can’t use your ritual focus again until after you complete a short or long rest. * List of Spells that are Rituals * List of Spells that can expend a Ritual Focus Spell Sniper * Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one spell You have learned techniques to enhance your attacks with certain kinds of spells, gaining the following benefits: * When you cast a spell that requires you to make an attack roll, the spell's range is doubled. * Your ranged spell attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover. * You learn one cantrip that requires an attack roll. Choose the cantrip from the bard, cleric, druid, sorcerer, warlock, or wizard spell list. Your spellcasting ability for this cantrip depends on the spell list you choose from. War Caster * Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one spell You have practiced casting spells in the midst of combat, learning techniques that grant you the following benefits: * You have advantage on Constitution saving throws that you make to maintain your concentration on a spell when you take damage. * You can perform the somatic components of spells even when you have weapons or a shield in one or both hands. * When a hostile creature's movement provokes an opportunity attack from you, you can use your reaction to cast a spell at the creature, rather than making an opportunity attack. The spell must have a casting time of 1 action and must target only that creature.